


Crash into Me

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: Alcohol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk Hal and practical Shaq.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash into Me

            “Hey handsome,” Hal is approaching Shaq in a most unusual way.  While he appears unhurt, he is having difficulty remaining upright.  He drapes himself over Shaq.  “We should head back to my tent later.”

            “Are you unwell?” Shaq asks. 

            “Nope,” Hal says.  “I am drunk, Shaq.  Drunk as a skunk.”

            “A skunk?”

            “Lil’ animal.  Smelly bugger,” Hal says.  He rests his head on Shaq’s chest. 

            “And they drink large amounts of alcohol?” Shaq asks.

            “It’s a saying,” Hal says.

            Humans and their sayings are both constant sources of consternation for Shaq. 

            “You should take me somewhere private,” Hal is clearly trying to whisper, but he is failing miserably. 

            “For what purpose?”

            Hal sighs and rolls his eyes.  “Sex purposes.”

            “You seem unwell.  I believe having intercourse would be unwise,” Shaq says. 

            Hal clings tightly to him. 

            “I want company.  Non family company.  You company.  And we only hang out because of battle or sex,” Hal says forlornly. He reaches down and fondles Shaq’s genitalia.  “So, come on.  Take me somewhere private.”

            Shaq scoops Hal up and carries him back to the Volm compound.  Hal is making odd noises to himself, which Shaq studiously ignores. 

            “Remove your clothing,” Shaq instructs when they have reached his quarters.

            “It’d be more fun if you do it,” Hal says, wiggling his hips.

            Shaq merely stares sternly at him as he begins to remove his own clothing.  Hal wilts a little but takes his clothes off.

            “Lay down,” Shaq instructs.

            “Ooh, feeling commanding tonight?” Hal says as he sprawls across the bed.

            Shaq gets into bed with him and wraps his arms around Hal. 

            “What are you doing?” Hal asks.

            Shaq attempts to remember what Cochise has told him about cuddling.  It is a useless waste of time, but he believes that Hal will enjoy it.  Hal is fond of useless things.

            “I believe you need rest, not intercourse,” Shaq explains.

            “You don’t cuddle,” Hal sounds more confused than usual.

            “It is in the best interest of the war effort if you remain well and do not exhaust yourself unduly.  I am willing to ‘cuddle’ for the sake of the war,” Shaq informs him stiffly.

            Shaq is pleased when he hears the sound of Hal sleeping; it means he will not question him any further.  He keeps himself wrapped tightly around Hal for the rest of the night.

* * *

 

            When Hal wakes up, he realizes he is, somehow, curled up in Shaq’s arms.  It’s so warm and Hal feels so safe.  He pretends to be asleep for a long time. 


End file.
